Neurophysiological data includes any type of signals obtained from the brain. Such signals may be measured through such tools as EEG (electroencephalogram), which is produced using electroencephalography. Electroencephalography is the neurophysiologic measurement of the electrical activity of the brain (actually voltage differences between different parts of the brain), performed by recording from electrodes placed on the scalp or sometimes in or on brain tissue. As used herein, the term “neurophysiological data” also refers to brain imaging tools, including but not limited to CAT (computer-aided tomography) scans (otherwise known as CT or computed tomography) scans, PET (positron emission tomography) scans, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), ultrasound and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT).
Although such data is extremely valuable, to date analysis of the data has suffered from lack of suitable automatic tools. Although various analytical tools are available, they require extensive human interaction and are also prone to artifacts.